


Shut Up and Let me Talk

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [99]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^This poem was inspired by a song from New Years Day called "Shut up"





	Shut Up and Let me Talk

Shut up and Let me Talk  
There so much   
I can speak   
My thoughts run   
Call out   
With the voice   
That I have   
Wanting to   
Come out   
Let it scream   
Rage   
Let my voice   
Be heard   
I’m sick of   
Being shun away   
Left behind   
In the shadows   
All the sweet names   
Cutie   
Baby   
Honey   
Sick of it all  
Told it once   
Then twice   
Nothing   
Sitting here in silence   
Never assume   
What other girls   
Really want   
The same   
There different   
Now   
Shut up and let me talk   
Call me crazy   
Delusional   
A freak   
Insane girl   
Never having the last word   
To say   
Nor speak   
Here comes   
My final words   
By these actions   
Another personality   
Sparks up   
Psycho   
Insane crazy chick   
In the eyes   
Of all   
Sit tie   
Stay quiet   
Take me seriously   
And   
Shut up and Let me Talk


End file.
